Silent Desire
by asashouryuu
Summary: The encounters they had was nothing out of ordinary but the little accidents they got into with each other made something out of them... made them memorable. SasuNaru and yaoi.


**Standard disclaimer applies.**

**SasuNaru, yaoi, unbeta-read.**

Together with "Snippets of Eternity", this was written when I felt like my head would burst when I think about the subplots of "The Uchiha Couple." I wrote this to relieve myself of the tension caused by my commitment towards TUC. It was rough and crappy and I never get the chance to polish this until after my two-week break. These fictions were like my way of trying to find the momentum of writing SasuNaru fics I let go after writing TUC.

I hope you guys will like it. It's not as intense as TUC so don't expect much. Just flow with the current. Please read "Sight" too.

* * *

**Silent Desire  
**_a sasunaru story_

* * *

Past seven o'clock in the morning in a jam-packed train was one of the torture early college classes ditched to Naruto. It was something he wished he didn't have to go through ever. But that wished always vanished when he would feel the commanding presence of his co-passenger for nine days. He shivered every time he remembered the cryptic intensity on those dark eyes.

He cringed as he saw a lot of people lining up on the platform his train was about to make a brief stop. He scowled and stifled the urge to cry seeing how many people were lining in front of the door nearest to him. He adjusted his position trying to get comfortable.

There were a lot of pushing and shoving and the next thing the blonde knew, he was flushed against the wall. He braced himself when a body was shoved into his direction.

Sasuke growled when he was pushed forward and he would have crashed against a body if not for his quick reflex. He planted his arms against the wall and trapping the body within his limbs. He looked down ready to apologize then gulped realizing that it was his co-passenger for the last nine days. Oh God. Another torture.

Naruto chose that moment to look up and found himself reflected in the darkest orbs he had ever seen. And oh God! Where was his strength going? He looked down then realized he would see nothing but the man's chest rising up and down as he breathed. He snapped his gaze to the side, preferring a stiffed neck rather than burning his eyes. He started pleading but he no idea what he was pleading of especially when the other male's hot breath was gently and faintly fanning his neck.

_Strength, don't abandon me. Knees, don't give up on me. Heart, don't leap from my chest and breath, stay steady._

Sasuke's heart skipped a bit upon seeing more of that tanned neck exposed to his view. He felt his hands which were still pressed flat against the wall trembled. Oh, how much he'd like to retract his arms and let his tongue ran on that sun-kissed area. What was the blonde doing to him? Why was he so affected with his mere presence?

This was the most compromising position they found themselves so far.

On their first day as co-passengers, Naruto was sitting down and Sasuke standing up in front of him. It was raining that day so the movements of the train were more palpable and sharper than during sunny days. Everybody swayed to the side when the train took a curve. Sasuke strongly grasped the plastic ring above his head but one leg had been inserted between the blonde's legs jerking the man away from his light nap. He looked up just in time for the train to sway again. Sasuke who had been in the middle of gaining his comfortable position lurched forward. Both of them gasped but the dark-haired man was quick and slammed his hands against the window pane completely stopping himself from falling into the horrified male.

The second day, Sasuke found an unoccupied seat and took it. The old man who was sitting beside him stood up and got off from the car. Thinking that Naruto would take the other seat, a middle-aged woman pushed the blonde out of the way and got to the sit.

Naruto didn't see her victorious smile as he was sitting on Sasuke's left thigh. He jumped away and went to other side, putting distance between the two. But even if there were a lot of people between them, Naruto still felt the unreadable gaze on him. He mentally groaned and buried his face on his left arm, wishing the train would zoom all the way to his station so he could get off quickly and put this blasted accident behind them for good.

The next few days, fate had been kind and generous enough not to shove into positions that leave confused with the emotions that crashed against them. Just when they started relaxing that nothing was going to happen with their standing side by side, people gushed into their car and there was shoving and pushing. Unfortunately, they were pressed together side by side and they could feel the smoothness of each other's skin.

All throughout his ride, Naruto wondered which would happen first: suffocation, shoulder injury or his merging with the wall.

He thought that was the worst of it all until now. Could things get worse than having his body sandwiched between a wall and a hard body?

He gulped, trying not to think of the man in front of him whose breaths were slowly melting his brain. He stifled when the train made a stop that made Sasuke jerked forward, causing his lips to lightly brushed against skin. Naruto clenched his hands. This was so embarrassing and yet...

Sasuke pushed himself backward when all he wanted was to remain in that position. He checked his urge to run his tongue against his lips just to confirm if his captive tasted as sweet and fresh as the summer morning dew scent that came from him.

To them, the car too small at the same time big and the speed was too slow yet fast. Everything was contradicting everything and it made them feet hot. The world was suddenly hot.

Much to their relief and disappointment, they had reached Naruto's train station. For a second, Sasuke didn't want to let him go and Naruto didn't want to step out from the cage pale arms made. For a short moment, their eyes met, each with an unreadable look before the smaller male walked away.

Just like when they were pressed side by side, their skin where contact was made burned and tingled.

**-****サスナルは愛****-**

Sasuke laid his forehead against a book. No medical term was registered in his mind... not when the tanned skin his lips had touched kept on flashing through his mind. God! How much he wanted to claim that beautiful and perfect neck with his mouth.

He was rudely snapped out from his daydream when his mobile phone started vibrating. He scowled upon knowing who his caller was.

"What?" he asked, throwing phone etiquette to the wind.

"The car repair shop had just delivered your newly repaired car."

"Good. Anything else?" He growled when all he heard from the other line was a busy tone. Fucking bastard with no phone etiquettes then stopped when he remembered that he too didn't follow rules when talking with Itachi. He was relieved that he now had his car back. That meant no more riding jam-packed train but that also meant no more attractive blonde to be pressed against him. And that would mean no longer seeing the blonde He sighed. There was no doubt about it. He was infatuated with the blonde. He knew infatuation was short so he decided to indulge. He'd ask the blonde to go out with him today then after that, he'd go on as if nothing had happened.

**-****サスナルは愛****-**

Naruto's heart slammed against his chest as he saw the dark-haired man waiting on his platform. Why was he here when this wasn't the man's station? Their gazes met and the intruder smirked. Naruto wondered if there was a meaning behind that expression. He shrugged his shoulders and stood in line.

He became more nervous when the man stepped into his car and stood beside him near the door. He knew he should be scared but he was too curious and too damned infatuated to be alarmed.

Sasuke knew he went past the no-return point when he didn't get off at his station. He inserted his hands in his slacks pockets trying to look casual when he was nervous beyond words. Was he doing the right thing? Won't he regret later on? Was he making a fool out of himself?

He got even more nervous when the blonde stepped off from the train seven minutes later. He wanted to follow but his legs were frozen. He watched in horror when his prey became farther and farther away. With sheer effort he managed to get his legs moving and he jumped just as the doors were closing. He ran after the blonde and saw him climbing the stairs.

"Hey!" he shouted almost angrily.

Naruto turned and his eyes widened in surprise to see him at the end of the stairs. "What?"

Sasuke opened his mouth but no sound came out. Yeah, he hadn't thought about what to say. He didn't know he could get this far.

Before either of them could register, Naruto had approached Sasuke, grabbed his wrist and dragged him. He didn't even let the man go even when they were at the turnstiles.

Sasuke looked at the tanned wrapped around his wrist and smiled. He was led into the farthest corner of a coffee restaurant. And judging by the manner of greeting casually tossed to them, it was obvious his companion frequented this place. They sat across from each other and made their order.

Naruto was the one who broke the silence by introducing himself and Sasuke followed suit. Slowly, the tension disappeared and although the awkwardness was decreasing it wasn't completely gone. They were discussing impersonal topics when all they wanted was to know each other. But how should they start? Where should they start?

As these questions flashed to their minds like disco lights, their conversations were punctuated by long silence.

Naruto, Sasuke observed, had an infectious smile that made his heart flutter. He also had a magnetic personally that bright up any place. The blonde was fire and he, his mind smartly quipped, was the moth.

Sasuke, Naruto observed, had a mysterious aura that was a weakness to women... and probably men like him. The man had grace and elegance in everything he did be it stirring his coffee or chewing. And Naruto found himself melting just sitting in front of this gorgeous man.

Both of them stayed there drinking cup after cup of coffee until it was the shop's closing time.

Wordlessly, Sasuke followed him like a puppy and Naruto didn't mind. If the man wanted to walk him home then so be it. Somehow, his instinct told him, he won't be seeing the man again.

Sasuke inserted his hands into his pockets again because he wanted to hold a tanned hand and asked him to run away with him so they could find their own place where nothing mattered but them.

They reached the latter's apartment earlier than they like although they had taken the long route. Sasuke nodded and stood inside when the blonde held the door for him. He quickly swept his gaze around him. The apartment reflected the man's personality- optimistic and cheerful. But the silence, coldness and emptiness that greeted them a moment ago told him that Naruto was living alone.

_Alone. _

That word flashed to his mind an image of two slick bodies moving as one. If it was just the two of them, heaven only knew what they'd be doing or to be exact what he would do to Naruto.

_Naruto..._

The man who was trying to be a good host was moving in the kitchen to offer him drinks when it wasn't what he wanted. How he wished he could hug him from behind and say what he wanted.

No, it wasn't supposed to be this way. Hadn't he got what he wanted- a date with the blonde? But Naruto made him want more and he wanted him. The danger and crime were too tempting to ignore but-

"Hey, I'm going," Sasuke said.

"What? But you just..." Naruto upon noticing that Sasuke had remained in the doorway, trailed off. This was the end. So instead of insisting, he smiled. "Yeah, sure. Thanks for the night."

"Same here," was the casual reply. He opened his mouth to say 'see you' when he realized that this was goodbye and moving on. With a nod, he left and Naruto locked the door before going back to his kitchen.

He stared at the boiling water while calling himself a fool. He wanted the man to stay longer. He wanted to bask at the man's aura that made him feel weak and intoxicated. He wanted Sasuke to be with him until the ache that throbbed inside him would go away.

Courage welled up inside him. He turned off the stove and hurriedly left to catch up the dark-haired man. He flung the door open.

Sasuke's mind told him to leave but his heart made his feet unresponsive. He could delay his moving on for the next few hours, he decided. He just couldn't leave. Not yet. He raised his hand to press the buzzer when the door was roughly pulled open.

Both of them shared a look of surprise. As they held each other's gazes, their masks slipped to reveal their feelings, turmoil and desires.

In a snap, Sasuke reached for Naruto who pulled the former to him. Their mouths met in a rough kiss before the door slammed shut. The blonde pressed Sasuke against the door wanting more of the heat that rolled from the man like waves.

Sasuke trembled at the sweetness that flowed into his mouth and he pulled the blonde closer, needing more. They gazed at each other and the insecurity they felt was mirrored by the other.

_Am I good enough?_

"Don't think," Sasuke muttered to both of them. Now wasn't the time to think or to discuss. Now was to feel and explore.

They kissed again and not breaking the tongue action, the blonde pulled him to his bedroom, leaving a trail of their clothes behind. Naruto clenched dark locks as Sasuke attack his neck, his body arching to such tease.

Sasuke was dazed the moment he feasted on smooth tanned neck. He could come with just running his tongue on that area. Intoxicated, he frantically left his marks.

Naruto growled. What was the man doing? He was paying too much attention on his neck when there were a lot of his body parts that screamed for the man's touch. He trembled when cold elegant fingers moved southward and brushed his left nipple before wrapping around his hardened flesh. He clung to Sasuke and pressed his hot mouth to the juncture of pale neck and shoulders and sucked. He breathed against the newly made hickey, noticing how the man above him shivered. Teasingly, he traced his jaw then sucked his chin, making the man wonder what it would be like to have that mouth play titillating games with his throbbing cock.

The desire Sasuke had for his golden god skyrocketed as his hands glided over the planes of the athletic body as smoothly as running his hands on silk. He wanted to eat him alive. What was this strong feeling the blonde was awakening deep within him? What was this feeling that made him feel like an animal in heat? That made him feel the conqueror at the same time the conquered?

Sasuke moved downward, leaving a blazing trail. Where his fingers went, his tongue followed until Naruto couldn't decide which was better: those fingers or that tongue. However, he was absolutely sure, he wanted more.

Naruto's eyes widened and a crude word erupted from his chest when that wet and very flexible muscle flicked his tip before swirling around his head. At that moment, the blonde realized his bones had melted and it won't be long before he would be putty in those talented hands. It would be up to this man how to mold him.

The image of Naruto- body arched like a bow and legs half-bent and wide open, made blood gushed to his groin. And there was no doubt that he would burst a vein or two in that area if his eyes kept feeding him that image.

Slyly, Naruto maneuvered his right leg between Sasuke's arms and legs and let his big toe ran along that hard length- from base to tip. Of course, Naruto made sure to slightly squeeze the tip. And Sasuke's reaction was prize-worthy. His eyes were glazed and his lips were formed in an O. Taking the man's state, Naruto ran his other leg on the expanse of pale back, gloating with how each muscle tensed under his touches.

Sasuke snapped from his trance and held Naruto's legs. He had enough. Both of them were hot and wet and their senses were already heightened. Did foreplay have a purpose other than these things? Their gazes met. Their eyes were brimming with desire and something else… something too raw to be named.

Seeing the gleam on those impossibly black orbs, Naruto didn't give a damn on who would be top or bottom or that his would be first sexual encounter was with a man. None of that mattered. He just wanted to be with Sasuke. He just wanted to defy time and social norms with Sasuke. So when the dark-haired man asked for a lube, he handed a small tube containing a lavender-scented oil.

Sasuke looked at the liquid, hoping his senses won't associate this scent with what was happening and would happen tonight. Naruto groaned at the discomfort of something even just a finger slipped into him.

"Bear with me," he whispered against a thigh. It was more of a plea than a command. And Naruto did because he wanted it and there was no way he was going to back out, not when he was as lost and the only direction he knew was wherever his companion would take him.

He tensed when he felt Sasuke brushing against him as if in a warning. And nothing ever prepared him for the pain that clawed his every nerve when Sasuke's head entered. He felt how slippery he and Sasuke was, the texture and heat of the latter's penis.

"Sasuke," he whimpered, the pain lingered and intensified. He was certain that he was bleeding.

"Hm?" Sasuke answered through gritted teeth. Naruto was too tight... tighter than he expected. He even applied more than the liberal amount of oil. Would he be able to slip even half of him into that velvety heat or-

"One thrust... so it will be over."

"You sure?"

"As sure as I want you."

Sasuke pulled back slightly before he lunged forward, entering him the way the blonde asked him to. And the other male's cry echoed over his room.

Naruto felt like he was being torn, no, he was torn and Sasuke showed sympathy with his kisses. For what was like eternity, they remained still and let their lips and hands do the roaming and tasting.

Finally, they started moving slowly, Sasuke wanting Naruto to adjust more to the intrusion. He made sure to grind his lips to stretch the latter more. It was only when Naruto started mirroring his movements did they start establishing a rhythm.

Naruto held Sasuke closer and closer. He wanted more... He gave more. He grabbed the man's buttocks and molded it against his hands. He could feel Sasuke moving into him in and out more easily than before and it felt beautiful. It was addicting especially when that throbbing length rammed his sweet spot.

Sasuke couldn't stop the groan that came from his throat. Naruto felt better than he imagined and he wanted to spend his whole lifetime doing this with him. It was impossible to feel this hot without combusting. He was drunk with the sweetness and pleasure. He gazed down at the writhing body beneath him and thrust harder. Thrust because that was the only thing he could do. Thrust and feel.

The blonde gave more wanting this night to be forever engraved in the man's memories. The dark-haired man offered more wanting this encounter to be the encounter by which all encounters were measured.

Naruto held onto him tighter while his head moved sideward. It was too much yet not enough. A lot of sounds came out from him- sounds he never thought he could make. He could feel Sasuke digging deep into him like the latter was searching for a treasure. He arched his body, receiving him more. The fiery ribbons snaked around him then at Sasuke and it was tightening with every push and pull; with every touch: with every grunts and moans.

The two continued moving, the bed creaking at the sharp movements but neither of them paid attention. Mercilessly, the ribbons snapped and merged them into one body and one heart. There was no end or a beginning. It was just them and it was a beautiful world.

Naruto cried out in bliss and Sasuke's lips fell on his as he too came delightfully. He emptied himself... poured everything into the blonde filling him to the brim.

"Wow," the blonde breathed to his ear making him smile.

Sometime later, Naruto fell asleep and Sasuke watched him until he too floated to the comfortable darkness.

**-****サスナルは愛****-**

Sasuke woke up sometime in dawn. The smile which had appeared on his lips during his dream was still there. It was nice waking up next to a warm body. He gazed down at Naruto and felt a tug in his heart.

He had to leave but he didn't want the blonde to misunderstand his departure. Sasuke finally decided before he slept that he couldn't move on without the blonde by his side. He put on his necklace around tanned neck, scribbled a note then left.

Naruto groaned as sunlight filtered through his window. He peered through the blanket then shot out from the bed. He cried out as he stumbled on the floor at the pain that shot through every nerve of his lower body. He looked at his thighs then blushed seeing the marks and dried white stains.

Sasuke...

He looked over his shoulder to find his bed empty. Sasuke had left without goodbye.

He told himself not to cry because it was just a one night stand. And one night stand meant no string attached and certainly no feelings involved. But dammit! His strong feeling was there and it had just increased that night when they had become one.

He pressed the heel of his hands to stop the tears and felt something slid over skin and brushed against his clavicle. He looked at it and was surprised at the amethyst stone dangling from a thin silver chain. And because the night was still fresh in his mind, he knew to whom this necklace belong. His heartbeat increased its pace as he wondered the reason behind Sasuke's action. Ignoring the pain, he stood up to look for anything that would give him clue. Any hope that bloomed in his heart, he quickly smothered them. He won't hope anymore. What they had was a one-night stand. Period. But hope flared to life as he read Sasuke's note written in his neat handwriting.

_I'll see you soon._

"Lovely sight," a voice drawled from the doorway, making the blonde jumped. He turned to find the man of his thoughts casually leaning against his door and draped on his arms where his clothes that Sasuke had divested from him last night.

"Sasuke!" And the happiness that brightened up blue eyes told him he made the right decision.

Naruto covered his nether regions when he felt the man's heated gaze. "How did you get in here? Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in your world again?"

Smirking, Sasuke tossed something towards him and on impulse, his hands reached for it, displaying his groin. It was his key to his apartment Naruto gulped as the man sauntered towards. On his way, he dropped the blonde's clothes while he started unbuttoning his shirt.

Blue eyes looked away. "I don't have time for this. I'm late." He tried to sound convincing when all he wanted was to have that body pressed against him... to have Sasuke inside him taking him to a world where everything was pleasure.

"I'll drive you. Yeah, from now on, I'll drive you anywhere you want," Sasuke whispered, his hands lightly running over his arms.

"And in return?" the blonde replied as he stepped closer and as he tipped his chin back as an invitation.

"You know what I want."

"You have that already since last night." Naruto flick his tongue against his chin making inky eyes darken more. "Oh yeah, this is yours." He reached behind his neck to unclasp the necklace but a hand stopped him.

"I'm giving it to you if you want it. Do you?"

"Yeah but-" Sasuke was giving him too much and he told him that. The man shrugged his shoulders casually but his eyes were sincere. "They're nothing compared to what you had given."

A blush spread across his nose. "I gave it to me because I wanted."

"Same here but if you don't like it, throw it away." Again, his voice was casual. Cold pain gripped his heart when Naruto unclasped it. The blonde pressed it against his hand.

"Put it on me again. I want to be awake and conscious when you're doing it." He turned around, missing the affectionate smile that graced the man's lips.

Sasuke was certain that there was a string that bound them to each other and it was getting tighter and thicker each second. He didn't know what he felt for the blonde and he bet Naruto was as confused as him. There were still a lot things about each other that they didn't know but they could take their time because 'them' existed. As long as Naruto wore his necklace then there was definitely a 'them'.

He clasped the necklace and kissed his nape and his right shoulder while his hands glided on Naruto's torso.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke snapped his eyes open as he heard the light footsteps which he knew belonged to Kabuto from the hallway. He sat up, ignoring the mess his dream had caused. He remained calm and collected even though he knew what the day meant.

He had achieved his goal with the power Orochimaru gave him and now-

"Sasuke-kun," Kabuto called out. "Orochimaru-sama is waiting."

He stood up and followed the snake master's right hand man to a particular chamber. Orochimaru smiled as he saw him.

"Ah Sasuke-kun. Lovely day, isn't it?"

The lad didn't respond. He just coolly stared at him.

Orochimaru smiled. The day was too beautiful especially when that body would be his new container. This was the day he had been waiting for. He chuckled and without much ado, he performed the body transfer technique.

As Sasuke slowly lost his conscious to the ominous darkness that started spreading through him like poison, he let himself drift off to his most beautiful dream where he and Naruto were married. It was too bad he couldn't make it a reality.

"I love you, bastard," Naruto whispered to him in his dream.

Before he completely lost himself, he breathed his last with, "I love you, dobe."

And then there was nothing.

**終り**

I just couldn't resist making this a dream and all because I didn't make TUC a dream for Sasuke.


End file.
